The sea
by totentaenzer
Summary: In den Wirren der Jugend des Harry Potters, ist der See von Hogwarts Schauplatz für ein Drama, dass die Zauberwelt SO noch nie gesehen hat. Der Verlust seines Glaubens und der aufstieg des Dunklen, begleiten die erste und auch wahre Liebe des Jungen der l


The sea

Rating: P18-slash

Genre: Drama,

Warnung: Slash, Drama, Lime, Lemon, ein wenig AU, ein ganz klein wenig fluff, für einige vielleicht schon angrenzend an sm (wobei es hier mehr ein kopfsache ist)

Pairing: RW/HP DM/HP

Summary:

In den Wirren der Jugend des Harry Potters, ist der See von Hogwarts Schauplatz für ein Drama, dass die Zauberwelt SO noch nie gesehen hat. Der Verlust seines Glaubens und der aufstieg des Dunklen, begleiten die erste und auch wahre Liebe des Jungen der lebt...

Disclaimer/Erklärung:

Nix meins; alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling.

Parte I: Spring

March, Part I

"Nicht bummeln, schön beisamen bleiben! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass irgendjemand verloren geht oder Mr. Weasley? Also bleiben sie bei der Gruppe! Das gilt auch für die werten Herren von Slytherin! Schließlich will ich ihren Vater nicht erklären müssen, warum sein Sohn als Leckerlie für die Riesenkrake herhalten musste, Mr. Malfoy!"

Die laute Stimme von Professor Sprout hallte über die Köpfe der Fünftklässler wie ein Orkan hinweg, während sie sich in einen Weg runter zum großen See von Hogwarts suchten. Die Schüler hatte sich in kleine Arbeitsgrüppchen aufgeteilt, so auch Harry und seine Freunde. Ron links und Hermine rechts neben ihm, erfreute sich der Wunderjunge an den ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres, die sich glitzernd auf der Wasseroberfläche wiederspiegelten.

Auch wie die Atmosphäre in der Zauberwelt ob Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung zumeist angespannt war, war dies doch das erste Schuljahr indem Harry einfach mal Zauberlehrling sein konnte, ohne den Helden mimen zu müssen. Zwar drängte die Klatschpresse hin und wieder immer noch auf ein Wunder, doch seit Rita Kimmkorn das Handwerk gelegt worden war, wurden auch diese Stimmen zusehens leiser.

Alles in allem und trotz lebenden dunklen Lords, hatte Harry die schönste Zeit seitdem er denken konnte und sein Glück wurde nur von einer Kleinigkeit getrübt.

"Mit so einer Einstellung wirst du es nie weit in deinen Leben bringen, Ronald!"

"Jedenfalls besser als in irgendeiner staubigen Bibliothek zu versauern und keinen Spass zu haben! Wie kriegst du eigentlich diese Spinnweben aus deinen Haaren, die sich bei dir abgesetzt haben?!"

Der Zauberheld berichtigte sich im Geiste. Es waren zwei Kleinigkeiten, die für solche eigentlich verdammt groß waren und auf den Namen Ron und Hermine hörten.

Seit ungefähr vier Monaten waren seine besten Freunde auf Konfrontation gebürstet und ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, den jeweils anderen mit Worten nieder zu schlagen. Harry hatte längst aufgehört die fast schon stündlichen Streiterein zu zählen. Lediglich die in denen einer von beiden den Zauberstab zückte, notierte er sich gedanklich. Doch waren die handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen stets von einer ertragbaren Zahl.

Auch wenn es diese Duelle aus Vorwürfe gewiss nicht mehr waren.

"Ich verrate es dir, wenn du mir erzählst, wie du Harry rumgekriegt hast, dich weiterhin im Team zu behalten. Nachdem was man sich so erzählte, wäre selbst Colin die bessere Wahl!"

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, jedenfalls weiß Harry immer noch was das Wort Freundschaft bedeutet! Diese Definition wurde dir ja wahrscheinlich mit gewissen Körpersäften eines Slytherins aus deinem Gehirn gespült! Wie fühlt man sich eigentlich so als Schlampe eines Reinblutbasters?"

"Wunderbar! Denn im Gegesatz zu dir, bringt Theo wesentlich mehr Leistung. Auf sämtlichen Gebieten!"

Unweigerlich zuckte Harry zusammen, doch blieb es gänzlich unbemerkt. Das sie sich gegenseitig fertig machten war die eine Sache. Das war nichts Neues und diese Rivalität bestand, weiß Merlin warum, schon seit sie sich kannte. Daran hatte auch ihre kurze und heftige Beziehung nichts geändert, die satte drei Wochen gehalten hatte.

Doch wenn er mit hinein gezogen wurde, hörte für den Schwarzhaarigen der Spass auf. Er wollte sich für keine Seite entscheiden und nicht der Buhmann sein. Der Weasley und die Granger bedeuteten ihm sehr viel und er war nicht gewillt einen, nur wegen solcher Kinderein, aufgeben zu müssen.

Deswegen versuchte er sich auch so galant wie möglich aus der Äffere zu ziehen, was ihm mit dem Überraschungsfaktor auf seiner Seite auch gelang.

"Bevor noch jemand ernstlich zu Schaden kommt- und damit meine ich zum größten Teil mich selbst- gehe ich schon mal vor und suche uns einen guten Platz bei Sprout, okay? Nicht, dass wir nachher nicht ihren Ausführungen folgen könne..." Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Rothaarigen reichte aus, um Harry schnell weiter reden zu lassen. "... oder bei den Slytherins sitzen müssen. Also wenn ihr fertig seit, ihr findet mich vorne beim Ufer!"

Fast schon fluchtartig verließ er das kurz stockende Streitpäarchen, ging zügig an bummelnden Jungs und kichernden Mädchen vorbei. Bei einer gemischten Gruppe, was sowohl das Geschlecht als auch das Haus anbelangte, vernahm er einen Hauch von Lilie, der ihn innen halten ließ.

Nicht das Lilien seine Lieblingsblumen waren, doch in Hogwarts und Umgebung waren sie sogut wie nie zu finden, weshalb ihn dieser Duft ein wenig irritierte. Versteckt sah sich der Wunderjunge kurz um, blieb jedoch lediglich bei zwei Augen hängen und nicht bei einem Gewächs.

In der Masse der Kurzteilnehmer war das Gesicht des Besitzer kaum auszumachen, doch leuchtete das Grau dieser sogenannten Seelenfenster so intensiv, dass Harry einfach nicht weggucken konnte. Noch nie war ihm so eine Farbe begegnet, so etwas düsteres und strahlendes zugleich, noch nie solche ein Ausdruck, herrisch, kühl und doch leidenschaftlich.

Erst eine Hand auf seiner Schulter löste den Schwarzhaarigen aus diesem Zauber und als er sich umdrehte sah er einen reumütigen Ron vor sich. Von Hermine war weit und breit keine Spur.

"Sorry Kumpel, dass wir... das ich vorhin... nun ja... du weißt schon... Irgendwie ist bei mir und Hermine einfach der Wurm drin. Wir können nicht miteinander..."

"... aber ohneinander ist es auch verdammt schwierig? Ehrlich Ron, wenn ich jedesmal wie ich diesen Satz gehört habe, eine Galeon gekriegt hätte, bräuchte ich jetzt schon ein zweites Verließ in Gringotts. Und wenn ich mal ganz frei sagen darf und auch wenn es hart klingen mag; Ich bin es leid immer zwischen euch schlichten zu müssen. Das geht soweit das es mir egal ist, wenn ihr euch die Köpfe einschlägt, solange ihr mich in Ruhe lässt! Ihr seit beide meine Freunde verdammt noch mal!"

Der Rothaarige wirkte enttäuscht doch kannte Harry ihn lange genug, um ihn auch seine Verwirrtheit anzumerken. Ron wusste eindeutig nicht was er von seiner Rede halten sollte, weshalb er die erst beste Schlussfolgerung herausposaunte, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Das heißt wir sind dir, eigentlich, scheißegal?!"

Innerlich wie ein Wolf aufheulend ob soviel Unverständnis, gab der Wunderjunge der Klassenprima in diesem einen ihrer vielen Streitpunkte recht.

Der Weasley war ein kompletter Gefühlsidot.

Da Ron aber Ron und somit irgendwie ja auch sein bester Freund war, zog ihn der Schwarzhaarige vom Hauptweg weg, hinter einen Baum, wo er ihn energisch festhielt. Den Größeren über seinen Brillenrand einen bitterbösen Blick zuwerfend, fing Harry auch schon.

"Nein du Trampel, dass wollte ich damit bestimmt nicht sagen. Eigentlich sollte das viel mehr bedeuten, dass ich euch lieber in einem Doppelmord zur gleichen Zeit verliere, als dir oder Herm weh zu tun! Ich kann das nämlich echt nicht ab- euch zu verletzten oder zu enttäuschen, weißt du Ron? Und das finde ich auch verdammt in Ordnung, schließlich seit ihr die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben ! Aber ihr macht es mir so verdammt schwer, euch das zu zeigen, dass auch ich irgendwann den Mut und den Elan verliere. Und dann war es, es mit dem goldenen Trio!"

Kurz huschte etwas über Rons Gesicht, dass dem Zauberhelden gänzlich unbekannt war, doch dann war der Augenblick auch schon wieder vorbei und das typische Lausbubengrinsen kämpfte sich ans Licht der Welt.

"Echt?"

"Echt! Und wenn du Trottel es immer noch nicht kapiert hast, werde ich Anfangen, Herm immer zuzustimmen. Zwar ist sie, in diesem Punkt, genauso dämlich wie du, aber neben ihr schlafe ich Nachts auch nicht, weswegen ich mir um schlafraubender Uhrzeit auch nicht ihr Gejammer anhören muss, wie ungerecht doch alle zu einem sind..."

"Hey nenn mich nicht immer Trottel... nachher kriege ich wirklich noch Komplexe deswegen..."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, Harry vermutete das der Rothaarige überlegte, vielleicht starrte er aber auch nur Löcher in die Luft.

"Außerdem Jammere ich gar nicht! Wer beklagt sich denn immer über zuviel Aufmerksamkeit? Na, na, NA?

Lachend entfloh Harry den picksenden Finger des Weasleys Richtung Sprout und Kräuterkundeunterricht. Den leichten Hauch von Lilie, der ihnen folgte, bemerkten beide nicht. 


End file.
